¿Sabías que el amor es como una cometa?
by J0r
Summary: Harry no le envía nada Ginny para San Valentín, sin embargo ella recibirá una sorpresa el día en donde menos lo espera, dedicado al foro de Chocolate y Menta, regalo especial para Huesos Potter.


Disclaimer, nada de esto me pertenece ya que si fuera así esto estaría plasmado en algunas hojas de una perfecta encuadernación.

**¿Sabías que el amor es como una cometa?  
**

Nuevamente despertaba de esa forma, el pulso acelerado y la respiración agitada; Ginny cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, podía sentir su cuerpo calado y helado por la transpiración, el sudor frío se filtraba por sus huesos. Las manos estaban fuertemente cerradas sobre su regazo y las imágenes de aquella pesadilla volvían a ella con una veracidad abrasadora. Inspiró profundamente pretendiendo que la calma volviese a si, llevó sus largos y blancos dedos hacia el cabello y corrió esa larga cortina de su rostro, tal vez de esa forma se sintiera un poco mejor. Sin embargo fue en ese momento en donde se dio cuenta de aquello, de que sus mejillas estaba húmedas, sus manos tuvieron esa sensación al tocar los pómulos, con su calor característico y la fragilidad de la piel. Ginny suspiró trémulamente y se enjuagó las lágrimas con el puño de su piyama, odiaba llorar, y más aún por él.

Pero no había sido solo por él, pensó luego de un instante, sino por alguien más. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y observó el techo con la mirada perdida. Solamente recordaba el final de aquel sueño, en donde ella gritaba y él simplemente se iba, pero en ese segundo, como si una serie de diapositivas de una película muggle se hiciera de su mente, recordó con exactitud a esa otra persona.

_-…entonces Ginny tú debes tomarla así…- Fred sostenía una enorme cometa, sus colores rojo y amarillo brillaban en el celeste cielo de primavera, había viento__, mucho viento, por ello la cometa hacía fuerza y tensaba mucho el hilo. Ginny había intentado sostenerlo, pero la potencia era demasiada y temía soltarlo y que luego volara sin un rumbo fijo._

_- Pero me pesa mucho- se quejó la pelirroja la cual estaba parada junto a su hermano._

_- No seas chiquilla Ginny, tú puedes- tiró su brazo y acercó el mando de la cometa a la chica, haciendo que ella lo tomara junto a él._

_- No lo sueltes- le pidió ella a la persona que la abrazaba por la espalda con su cuerpo._

_- Yo siempre estaré para ti- Fred se movió ligeramente y soltó aquel mando dejando que su hermana fuera la que lo sostuviese._

_- ¡No lo sueltes!_

_- No tengas miedo Ginny, es fácil…- se alejó unos pasos y la observó manipularlo-. Ves que puedes- sonrió con aquella sonrisa en donde mostraba todos sus blancos dientes y la hacía sonreír también, contagiándole la risa._

_- Lo que sucede es que tu eres más fuerte y lo soportas mejor- Ginny tenía las manos extendidas y sostenía con fuerza aquel pedazo de madera que tenía anudado el hilo del cometa._

_- Cuando era pequeño no podía sostenerlo, George tampoco lo hacía, pero entonces Percy nos explicó como sostenerlo…_

_- ¿Percy volaba cometas?_

_- Oh… sí, antes de ir a Hogwarts él volaba cometas, lo hacía muy bien el muy desgraciado. No creo que lo recuerdes, tú siempre andabas detrás de Ron o de Bill, pero por las tardes siempre salíamos con Percy y las echábamos a volar._

_- ¿Y a ti también te costaba?_

_- Una vez una se escapó. Y si no hubiese sido por el rápido reflejo de Percy, el viento se la hubiese llevado- se acercó y nuevamente se situó a su espalda-. Lo que debes hacer es tomarlo así- la rodeó con sus brazos y tomó el pedazo de madera-, lo sostienes con una mano cerrando firmemente tu palma sobre él- Ginny asintió-. Dame que te muestro- Fred tomó el control del cometa y caminó hacia un lado haciéndolo remontar, Ginny lo siguió con la mirada mientras prestaba atención al movimiento de las manos de su hermano._

_- Pero yo no tengo problemas con el agarre, lo que sucede es que el cometa es muy pesado…_

_- Es el viento- aseguró-__, entonces supongo que para que puedas volar una, simplemente tiene que haber una suave brisa…- rió encogiéndose de hombros, dejando que el viento le llevara su risa._

_- Tonto, algún día volaré una cometa como es debido y te lo demostraré._

_- Quiero estar vivo para verlo…- bromeó._

_- Ya verás…- en ese momento una fuerte ventisca se desató, las oscuras nubes cubrieron el cielo y la luz se apagó rodeándolos una fría penumbra, observó como el rostro de su hermano se desfiguraba en una mueca del claro esfuerzo y como tensaba ambos brazos para que el viento no se lleve la cometa._

_- ¡Ginny!- la llamó-. ¡Corre para la casa!- la pelirroja en ese momento recién se percató que se hallaban en aquel ripio que había en la casa de Bill y Fleur._

_-¡No!, ¡déjalo Fred, te harás mal!_

_- ¡Ve para casa!_

_- ¡No!- en ese momento una fuerte oleada de viento amenazó por tumbarla al suelo, miró con ojos entornados a su hermano que era arrastrado por la misma fuerza que hacía la corriente contra la cometa-. ¡Suéltala Fred!- vio como el chico se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el filo del risco y como la potencia del viento lograba que sus manos soltaran el mando. Ginny corrió hacia su hermano viendo como perdía el equilibrio cayendo y perdiéndose de su vista, Ginny se acercó hacia aquel borde de firme tierra y encontró a su hermano que se sostenía de una piedra para no caer al vacío del mar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no supo si lloró, porque de haber sido así el mismo viento hubiese secado las lágrimas._

_- ¡Ginny!- exclamó su hermano al verla inclinarse hacia él-. ¡Vete a casa!_

_- No te dejaré caer Fred- susurró tomando su mano, tomando su palma helada._

_- ¡Te harás mal maldita sea!- Ginny podía sentir el peso de su hermano, como los músculos cedían ante tal esfuerzo, dolía, y dolía mucho, los tendones se tensaban una y otra vez haciendo que el esfuerzo sea más grande._

_- Sube Fred- pidió con la voz trémula._

_- No Ginny- el la miró y Ginny vio el miedo y la desesperación en su rostro, el amor y la comprensión._

_- No Fred…- su mano comenzó a sudar y podía sentir imperceptiblemente como el agarre comenzaba a desplazarse-. Sube por favor, ¡te caerás!_

_- Te quiero Ginny- en aquel momento el agarre se soltó y Ginny vio como su hermano caía exclamando un grito ahogado que desgarraba el ruido del viento en sus oídos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con desenfreno y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó en el dolor. Una presencia en su espalda la hizo girar, para observar como Harry la miraba con desprecio._

_- Lo dejaste caer- el chico sonrió descaradamente-. Eres una inútil Ginevra._

_- No me digas eso Harry…- a duras penas se levantó y se acercó a él, el viento había dejado de correr pero la oscuridad persistía- Vamos abajo, debe estar vivo…_

_- ¿No lo ves? Él está muerto…_

_- No…_

_- Adiós…- Harry se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, todo se volvió oscuro y ni siquiera la penumbra del sol lograba iluminarlo._

_- ¡No!_

Ginny abrió los ojos y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, esos sueños se habían hecho más repetitivos en ese último tiempo. No los entendía, no lograba comprenderlos. Era cierto que Fred le había enseñado a volar una cometa, pero ella ya lo sabía, lo había aprendido. Suspiró pausadamente y miró su reloj despertador, las siete de la mañana. Se envolvió en sus sábanas girando hacia su izquierda y observó a la chica de al lado dormir, Hermione estaba recostada plácidamente con una mueca dulce en su rostro, el cabello lo llevaba trenzado, de esa forma no se le enredaba por la noche. Sonrió, ella sí que se hallaba bien.

Ginny luego de unos minutos descubrió que no podía dormir más esa mañana, y viendo que el sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte decidió levantarse. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y no despertar al resto de sus compañeras de cuarto, se encerró en el baño dándose una larga ducha de agua caliente, debía estar relajada, ese día así lo ameritaba. Secó su cabello frente al espejo y se vistió con aquel uniforme que tantos recuerdos le daba, una coleta le aseguró que ningún mechón pelirrojo obstaculizara la visión. Según la profesora Trelawney la jornada iba a estar cálida, a pesar de encontrarse en invierno, el frío no calaba los huesos como lo hacía otras veces. En su mesita de noche estaba lo último que necesitaba, sin hacer ruido nuevamente se dirigió hacia aquel lugar tomando en el camino el sweater característico de gruesas líneas horizontales rojas y doradas. Hermione ya estaba despierta, se había soltado el cabello y se lo estaba cepillando.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra capitán en este día tan importante?- preguntó la castaña observándola con una sonrisa.

- Mal…- buscó en el cajón y sacó el prendedor con su insignia, lo miró con desgana y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿No te sientes bien?

- No es eso…- prendió el broche en el lado izquierdo de su pecho-. He soñado con Fred…

- Oh…- le tomó la mano con suavidad-. No pienses en eso Ginny, él querría que hoy ganen la copa.

- Lo sé…- levantó la vista y le sonrió a su amiga-. Baja a desayunar conmigo, necesito que me mimen…- le pidió de improviso, no era de pedir ese tipo de cosas, pero desde que había finalizado la guerra, ese comportamiento se había hecho habitual.

- Espera a que me cambie- antes de ir al baño salió de su cama y abrazó muy fuerte a Ginny, entre susurros de aliento la dejó esperando a que terminara de arreglarse y abrigarse, ese día era muy importante para su casa en el colegio.

Aquel día el vestíbulo estaba más concurrido que lo normal, era entendible que aquello sucediera, al fin y al cabo la final de Quidditch era una sola vez al año. Muchos alumnos la vitoreaban al pasar y los chicos le decían cumplidos que significaban un bálsamo para Ginny, ya que al carecer de aquella presencia masculina a su lado que le diera algo ánimos, eso lograba que se sintiera mejor. Muchos la abrazaron y le convidaron de chocolates y galletas e infinidad de dulces, pero ella amablemente se negó y continuó su camino, tampoco quería ponerse como un tonel. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena, y al verla entrar todos y cada uno de sus compañeros le dieron áliento y le regalaron resplandecientes sonrisas, por algo era la capitán de la casa, y gracias a ella y a todo el esfuerzo que había puesto el equipo en ese momento estaban donde estaban.

Hermione se sentó a su lado como siempre en la mesa, se aseguró que se alimentara como corresponde sin llegar a que sea algo pesado, ya que por supuesto, dentro de una hora debía subirse a una escoba a dar su mejor esfuerzo. Ginny levantó la vista al escuchar otro fuerte vitoreo, el capitán de Ravenclaw había entrado al Gran Salón, el chico con la vista buscó su mirada, se sonrieron con amabilidad inclinando la cabeza, Ginny agradecía jugar la final con aquel equipo, ambos estaban ahí por el enorme esfuerzo que habían hecho además se llevaba bien con el capitán, su antiguo noviazgo y posterior amistad la obligaban a admitir que Michael Corner era una gran persona. Divisó a Luna en la esquina de la mesa la cual la saludaba elevando los brazos mostrando su improvisado sweater en donde combinaba los colores de ambas casas, eso la hizo sonreír, Luna nunca cambiaría.

Suspiró sonoramente apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa, observó de reojo como Hermione le preparaba su tazón de avena y leche y como luego le untaba una tostada con mantequilla y jalea de durazno, aceptándosela con una sonrisa mordió un extremo de esta dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía. Muchos se habían sorprendido por la rapidez en la que se habían definido los partidos, pero mucho tenía que ver con un pedido que habían hecho los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, en donde por supuesto Ginny había participado, el pedido se resumía en que los partidos fuesen antes, la mayoría de los alumnos ignoraban el hecho de que debían estudiar duramente para presentar los TIMOs y EXTASIS por lo que el tiempo libre era escaso, y si a eso le sumaban el entrenamiento de Quidditch, el resultado era muy estresante. Por una parte Ginny estaba complacida por ese acuerdo al que habían llegado con la directora McGonagall, pero por el otro sabía que lo que quedara del año escolar iba a ser sumamente aburrido.

La llegada de las lechuzas, como cada mañana acontecía, sobresaltó a muchos alumnos en las mesas, a pesar de ser algo habitual todavía había quienes se asustaban, sonriendo Ginny observó cuatro enormes lechuzas que se acercaban hacia su lugar, las reconocía por supuesto, sabía perfectamente de quienes eran los pergaminos que estaban por llegar. Tres de aquellas aves se pararon frente a ella mientras que una se paraba frente a su amiga.

Las cartas de su padre y de Bill dándole ánimo hicieron que el pecho de Ginny se hinchara de orgullo, ellos confiaban plenamente en su capacidad de mando y creían que era capaz de sacar adelante al equipo y terminar triunfantes con la copa. La última carta correspondía a Sortilegios Weasley, no le hacía falta mucho para imaginarse que era George el dueño de aquel mensaje. Una pequeña caja estaba envuelta, atada a la pata de la lechuza, Ginny le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el ala con una mano y le daba un poco de avena con la otra. El pequeño paquete estaba perfectamente amarrado y rezaba del característico sello del local de su hermano, Ginny lo abrió con premura encontrándose con una bola de cristal en donde una imagen mágica de ella junto a los gemelos se observaba, inesperadamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Fred, y en ese momento una frase se dibujó en el cristal: _Te enviaremos un inodoro de Hogwarts._

Los ojos de Ginny se colmaron de pena, aquello se lo había dicho Fred cuando ella tenía diez años y despedía a sus cuatro hermanos y al mismo Harry Potter en el andén de _King's Cross_, momento a momento comenzaron a aparecer más frases características de Fred hacia ella, las lágrimas no llegaron a caer y la angustia fue reemplazada por la felicidad, su hermano siempre estaría presente, siempre junto a ella. Hermione la miró y le preguntó que le pasaba con un simple gesto, Ginny le tendió la esfera a lo que su amiga la abrazó y le sonrió vacilantemente, sabía que también se había emocionado. Dentro de aquel paquete había incluído un pequeño pergamino doblado, Ginny rápidamente lo tomó y lo leyó:

_Ginny,_

_Fred estaría más orgulloso de lo que nunca lo ha estado al saberte capitán de nuestra casa, como él, yo confío en ti y sé que darás tu mejor esfuerzo._

_Te quiero, _

_tu hermano George._

- Fue algo encantador de su parte Ginny- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a la nota.

- Lo sé- Ginny le sonrió y se dispuso a comer el cereal que su amiga le había preparado.

- Ron te envía muchos ánimos, y me ha dicho que se aparecerá en el colegio para ver el partido- Ginny se atragantó con la avena y Hermione tuvo que golpearle la espalda y luego darle zumo de calabaza.

- ¿En serio?- dejó el vaso del jugo a un lado y miró a su amiga-. ¿Vendrá a verme a mi?

- Viene a ver como juegas y de paso a visitarme…- se sonrojó y desvió su atención bebiendo de su taza de café y leche.

- Hermione…- sonrió-. Sabes que viene a verte especialmente a ti, además de paso aprovecha y ve el partido- suspiró-, al fin y al cabo el domingo pasado que fue San Valentín no te pudo ver, me imagino que esta tarde irás con él a la salida de Hogsmeade, al igual que todas las parejas.

- No te eches a menos Ginny, si bien es cierto que vino a verme a mí por la fecha especial que ha pasado y que no nos hemos podido ver, también hubiese venido si tú jugabas.

- Si…- aceptó sabiendo que eso también era verdad, de su hermano lo podía creer- Y…- tomó su cuchara y comenzó a hacer pequeños dibujos con ella-, ¿no sabes si él vendrá?

- ¿Harry?- Ginny asintió-. No lo sé, Ronald no me dijo nada- bajó la vista apenada-. Ginny tu debes…- le tomó una de sus manos.

- Lo sé Hermione, debo darle tiempo…- sonrió con tristeza-. San Valentín ya pasó y todos recibieron algo de la persona que quieren, no me quejo, como bien tu sabes he recibido chocolate para hacer reservas durante todo el año- Hermione sonrió al igual que la pelirroja-, pero él no me mandó nada, ni siquiera una pequeña carta. Creo que yo ya no le importo… Pero lo entiendo- levantó una mano impidiendo que Hermione hablara-. Él tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida como se le plazca Hermione.

- Pero Harry no es así…

- ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?

- Pero tú has vuelto a estar con él- Ginny asintió con una sonrisa triste.

- Fue un simple beso, creo que me besó por lástima en Navidad…- vaciló al no creerse ni ella misma esa mentira, sabía que Hermione estaba al corriente de la verdad, pero no se animaba a hablar de ello aún-, si me ha enviado cinco cartas en lo que va del curso escolar es mucho, en ningún momento me dio esperanzas de volver a tener esa relación…- Ginny procuró no decir nada más, no vaya a ser cosa de que terminaran hablando de _eso_ en ese momento.

- No digas así Ginny…

- Pero sabes que es verdad, ¿qué mejor momento que San Valentín para aclarar las cosas?- negó con la cabeza-. Creo que es hora de que me olvide definitivamente de él.

- Pero Ginny…

- No Hermione, no trates de hacer que cambie de opinión- se levantó de la mesa-. Si me necesitas estaré en los vestuarios, necesito concentrarme para el partido.

- Mucha suerte Ginny, da tu mejor esfuerzo…- la abrazó levemente comprendiendo que necesitaba estar sola-. Antes del partido te iré a ver.

- Está bien, te espero amiga.

Hermione se quedó mirando como Ginny se dirigía hacia la salida del Gran Salón, nuevamente muchos de los compañeros la detenían regalándole palabras melosas y alientos de ánimo, la pelirroja les sonría pero Hermione sabía que no lo hacía como siempre, esa sonrisa era apagada y sin vida, carecía de ese resplandor que solía tener y aquello le dolía, no le gustaba verla así. Sin embargo había algo que no le había dicho, algo que Ron le había comentado y sabía que haría muy feliz a Ginny, especialmente por pedido de esa razón ella no le podía decir nada a su amiga, pero cuando lo viera; por fin la felicidad volvería a ella. Con una sonrisa leyó las pocas palabras que Harry le había escrito, la sorpresa que tenía preparada para Ginny y el secreto que debía guardar para el final del partido, porque Harry sabía que el equipo de su ex novia terminaría ganando.

o0o0o

Ron junto a Harry se transportaron por la Red Flú hacia el despacho de McGonagall, la directora los esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios y a su lado Hermione resplandecía de felicidad.

- Bienvenidos muchachos- los saludó la mujer-. Como saben este hecho ha sido algo extraordinario, pero creo que la final de Quidditch así lo amerita- les guiñó un ojo y continuó hablando-. No debería decirles esto, pero como bien saben el equipo de Gryffindor siempre será de mi preferencia, y no solo por ser la casa en donde yo he estudiado, sino porque es la mejor de todas- sonrió-. La señorita Weasley ha hecho un trabajo sorprendente tomando su lugar Potter, y con ello me refiero tanto a la posición de buscadora como al nombramiento de capitán. Los miembros del equipo la adoran, he presenciado los entrenamientos y pongo toda mi fe en que este partido será ganado.

- Estoy seguro de que así será- dijo Harry mirando como Hermione le hacía guiños a su amigo-. Y ahora si nos disculpa nos gustaría ir al estadio para conseguir buenos asientos.

- Por supuesto muchachos, vayan- les abrió la puerta-. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando apenas han terminado de bajar las escalinatas de la dirección, Hermione abrazó a Ron por el cuello y lo besó fervientemente en la boca, desde la última salida a Hogsmeade a mediados de enero no lo había vuelto a ver, además la salida de San Valentín se había atrasado recién para ese sábado por haber caído domingo.

- ¿Cómo estás bonita?- le preguntó Ron al separarse levemente.

- Te extrañé mucho- lo rodeó fuerte y miró a Harry de reojo-. ¿Cómo les está yendo en el entrenamiento de aurores?

- Mejor que nunca- respondió el morocho, y luego volvió a desviar la vista cuando la pareja reiteró aquel flirteo anterior. Suspirando continuó caminando por el segundo piso hacia las escaleras que los llevaban al vestíbulo, sus ojos recorrían cada espacio de aquel lugar, las puertas del Gran Salón están abiertas y por allí muchos alumnos se giraban al verlo, otros lo señalaban con la mano mientras que el resto lo saludaba amablemente o con efusividad. Sin embargo sus ojos solamente buscaban a una persona, la mesa de Gryffindor ya estaba medio vacía, muchos alumnos pasaban a su lado inclinando la cabeza o sonriendo, estos iban envueltos en las gruesas bufandas dorado y escarlata, los banderines eran agitados con sus manos en el aire y la risa el plato del día entre ellos, luego parte del equipo se despidió de él con amables palabras.

- ¿Buscas a alguien Harry?- preguntó Hermione en cierto momento en donde Ron había dejado tranquila su boca.

- Sí…- la miró y la observó sonreír-. ¿En dónde está?

- Si lo que temes es que le haya dicho algo, pues te equivocas, Harry…

- Lo sé, pero me sorprende no verla con el resto del equipo.

- Hemos discutido, por decirlo de alguna manera- se acercó y lo tomó del brazo-. Y no ha sido por mi culpa- aclaró ante la mirada de interrogación de su amigo.

- ¿Y por qué entonces?

- Hemos hablado de ti, y de las cartas que no le habías enviado…

- Pero yo…

- Lo sé Harry…- le pellizcó una mejilla con cariño-. Pero es Ginny, y es igual o más cabeza dura que Ron.

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo?- preguntó el susodicho tomando el rostro de su novia y volviendo a besarla.

- ¿No pueden dejar de hacer eso un momento?- indagó Harry soltándose del agarre de au amiga.

- Hace un mes que no la veía- le sonrió a su novia y la tomó por la cintura-. Ya me dirás tú en el momento en que vuelvas con Ginny.

o0o0o

Ginny sentía como una extraña sensación se hacia lugar en su cuerpo, era similar que veces anteriores, pero algo era diferente, era la última vez que estaría en el colegio, de ese partido dependía el dominio de la copa por otro año más, claro que el año pasado no contaba, el Quidditch había sido prohibido. El trabajo que había hecho entrenando a los compañeros que había elegido al principio del año escolar, al fin daría los resultados que todos estaban esperando por descubrir.

Confiaba en poder obtener la snich en el momento que sea necesario, sus capacidades de buscadora habían mejorado muchísimo ese último año, además contaba con buenos cazadores y golpeadores, y el guardián ni hablar, recapacitando Ginny sabía que el equipo que tenía era bueno, por no decir el mejor. Sin embargo nunca había que tomar las cosas por seguras, nunca se sabía. Todos estaban nerviosos, algunos estaban pálidos y habían perdido el color, uno de los golpeadores tenía nauseas y una de las cazadoras se estaba yendo por el inodoro de lo revuelto que sentía su estómago, reacciones normales para un jugador de Quidditch sometido a tanta presión.

Ginny ajustó su coleta y se levantó del banco en donde estaba sentada, se colocó correctamente la armadura de cuero y se ajustó las botas, debía revisar todo otra vez, ya que por los nervios no estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien. El resto de sus compañeros estaban igual que ella, moviéndose ansiosos de un lado a otro, mordiendo sus uñas o simplemente mirando hacia el techo.

- Estamos aquí. Al fin ha llegado el día- Ginny respiró con profundidad-. Gracias al trabajo de todos, hemos armado uno de los mejores equipos que han pasado por nuestra casa. Tenemos lo que hay que tener para ganar el partido. Debemos confiar en nuestras capacidades y demostrar que somos los mejores- sonrió-. ¡Ravenclaw no debe ganar! ¡La copa debe quedar en casa!- un "Sí" borbotó de las bocas de sus compañeros los cuales parecían sentirse más aliviados, las palabras de Ginny solían tener ese efecto.

- ¡Ganaremos!- gritó un cazador.

- ¡Claro que lo haremos!- exclamó una golpeadora.

Todo el equipo se dio ánimos en un abrazo gigantesco entre todos, se golpearon las espaldas como hombres y salieron con decisión hacia el campo. Las escobas estaban perfectamente preparadas junto a cada jugador, y junto a Ginny estaba la que sus hermanos le habían regalado para Navidad, la _Saeta de Fuego recargada_, ella había sonreído por la falta de originalidad del nombre, pero lo cierto es que a pesar del gran parecido de la escoba a su antecesora, la nueva maravilla aceleraba de cero a doscientos ochenta kilómetros por hora en diez segundos, cuarenta kilómetros más que la anterior, además presentaba un modelo más aerodinámico y más cómodo para el mago que la usara, toda una joya en escobas.

En la puerta del vestuario Ron y Hermione la esperaban sonrientes, la castaña le gesticuló abiertamente y la abrazó muy fuerte mientras que su hermano le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le indicó, secretamente, claro, que hechizo utilizar con el guardián de la otra casa para confundirlo. Ginny sonrió y prometió dar lo mejor de sí sin la necesidad de utilizar ningún hechizo por lo que Hermione miró mal a su novio y le pegó sonoramente en la cabeza por recomendarle hacer semejante barbaridad. La pelirroja le recordó en un murmullo a su amiga un viejo suceso que tenía que ver con la elección de un guardián de un viejo capitán que ambas bien conocían, Hermione se sonrió y con un ademán de la mano le restó importancia. La pareja se despidió de ella y se dirigieron hacia las gradas dejando a la pelirroja pensando en las últimas tácticas de juego que habían practicado y que realmente eran buenas como para ganar.

Cuando la formación del equipo de Gryffindor salió al estadio un gran estruendo de gritos y ruidos envolvió a cada uno de los jugadores, Ginny miró hacia ambos lados maravillándose de la gran aceptación que tenían en el colegio, y si no había visto mal, le pareció vislumbrar alguna que otra bufanda plateada y verde en las gradas. Sin embargo ahora toda su concentración estaba centrada en el partido que estaba por jugar. La propia McGonagall les deseó suerte antes de comenzar, guiñándole un ojo clandestinamente dándole entender cual era su equipo favorito. Madame Hooch dijo sus palabras alusivas y dio paso al apretón de manos de los capitanes.

- Daremos nuestro mejor juego Michael- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso no lo dudo Gin…- sonrió-. Realmente será un gran partido.

- Mucha suerte entonces- Michael tiró de su mano y acercó a Ginny a su rostro.

- Si mi equipo gana…- le susurró al oído-, quiero que me des una cita- Ginny se alejó de él con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Wow, creo que tendré que esforzarme por ganar…- a pesar de que no le gustaba nada la idea de volver a salir con él, una salida como amigos no le hacía mal a nadie, claro, siempre y cuando fueran tan buenos como para hacer morder el polvo a su propio equipo, cosa que dudaba-. Y si ocurre lo contrario, ten por seguro que ya tienes acompañante para esta tarde.

- ¿Eso lo tomo como un sí?

- Siempre y cuando nos ganen, aunque lo dudo- le guiñó un ojo y se giró con elegancia dirigiéndose a su equipo-. ¡Ganaremos!- exclamó

Mientras tanto Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban sentados en las gradas rodeados de alumnos de Gryffindor que alentaban a su equipo. La castaña tenía un binocular que le permitía ver más de cerca cada movimiento de los jugadores, a su lado Harry tenía el ceño extrañamente fruncido, había visto el acercamiento que habían tenido Ginny con su ex novio, pero a pesar de no haber oído ni haber visto lo suficiente sabía que algo extraño había pasado allí abajo. Ron mientras tanto se veía divertido con la situación, y no por el hecho de ser su hermana y que Michael estuviese coqueteando con ella, sino más bien por el remordimiento de su amigo, al fin y al cabo él se lo había buscado.

- ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!- dijo Hermione quitándose los binoculares, su rostro refulgía y estaba colorada.

- ¿Qué le dijo?- preguntó Ron con mucha intriga.

- No lo sé, estos binoculares no me permiten oír lo que hablaron, pero sea lo que sea…- sonrió mirando al morocho-. Mejor no digo nada…

- ¡No!- varios alumnos se sorprendieron al ver a Harry gritar-. Digo…- se acercó a su amiga-. Dime que pasó…- pidió.

- No Harry, eso es cosa de Ginny y Michael.

- ¿Y para ti desde cuando es Michael?- indagó Ron celoso.

- Desde que compartimos las clases de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Ginny junto a Michael y Luna.

- ¿Y por qué comparten las clases con él?

- Porque Slughorn y el profesor Davis así lo han requerido- hizo un ademán con la mano-. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte cielo- besó rápidamente a su novio en la larga nariz.

- ¿Pero que pasó?- insistió Harry sabiendo perfectamente que la conversación se había ido de lugar y un poco molesto por el hecho de que Ginny compartiera las clases con su ex novio.

- Yo no soy nadie para decírtelo…

- Hermione…- pidió tomándole la mano-. Tú sabes lo importante que es ella para mí…

- Bueno, está bien…- tomó tanto a su novio como a su amigo por la cabeza y los inclinó hacia ella-. Por lo que he visto, cuando se estaban saludando Michael tiró de su mano atrayéndola a sí mismo y le dijo algo al oído, no sé qué fue, pero lo que haya sido la ha hecho sonrojar. Luego ella le guiñó un ojo y…

- ¡¿Qué ella hizo qué?!

- No grites Harry… ella le guiñó un ojo y le dijo algo más, es claro que lo estaba coqueteando pero a mi me parece que no le gustó nada ese hecho por la mueca que hizo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- La conozco Ron, me sorprendes, es tu hermana.

- Pero ustedes son mujeres…- acotó Harry.

- Como sea, la cuestión es que algo le dijo- Harry miró como Ginny hablaba moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, y sintió como aquel monstruo verde con escamas resurgía en su estómago clamando respuestas y venganza hacia aquel Ravenclaw, Ginny le pertenecía, y aunque ese pensamiento fuese muy troglodita, él lo sabía y sentía así, y nada ni nadie la alejaría de su lado.

El silbato de madame Hooch indicó que el partido dio comienzo, cada jugador se elevó rápidamente en sus escobas hacia el despejado cielo de ese día. Ginny comenzó a sobrevolar el perímetro esperando a encontrar aquel destello dorado que daría por finalizado el partido al entrar en su posesión.

Al cabo de media hora el encuentro se hallaba sesenta a veinte a favor de Gryffindor, con tres estupendos tantos de Natalie McDonald y otros cuantos más de los otros cazadores. Mientras tanto Deenis Creevey junto a su compañero arrojaron bludgers a cada mago que pasaba volando portando los colores característicos del rival. La misma Ginny varias veces había tenido que esquivar el ataque del otro equipo, en una ocasión la redondeada y cruenta pelota había rozado su brazo causándole un pequeño golpe, del cual solo sentía una insípida molestia.

Michael era el guardián de Ravenclaw mientras que los Gryffindor tenían a un alumno de sexto año bastante robusto pero dueño de una agilidad impresionante. El contrincante esencial de Ginny resultó ser una mujer al igual que ella, una joven de cabello oscuro, con el cuerpo muy menudo y pequeño lo cual resultaba útil en el momento de volar. Y similar a si misma rodeaban una y otra vez el estadio buscando la pequeña pelota, pero no había ningún rastro de ella.

Cuando el marcador iba ochenta a cincuenta todavía a favor, Ginny vio aquel característico destello en uno de los estandartes de Ravenclaw, instantáneamente tomó con fuerza el mango de la escoba y se empinó hacia aquel lugar. El frío viento le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo mover los mechones de cabello que se habían desprendido de su coleta, la pelota se movía de un lado a otro pero todavía estaba allí, notó como la otra buscadora la seguía por detrás, al menos a unos veinte metros, esa era una gran diferencia. La snitch, antes de que la mano de Ginny la tomara, viró hacia la izquierda haciendo que la pelirroja frenara de golpe, cosa que la otra buscadora no se percató por lo que se encontró terminando estrellada contra la grada de su propio equipo. Ginny sonrió y comenzó a seguir a la pelota la cual comenzaba a volar muy bajo, sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros de casa. Por el movimiento de sus pies supo que había golpeado por lo menos a dos chicos de aquella grada, pero ella no tenía la culpa de la trayectoria de la revoltosa pelota. Justo cuando nuevamente iba a tomarla con su mano, la misma snitch volteó hacia arriba perdiéndose en el cielo azul siendo imposible volver a verla.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Ginny, todavía se encontraba volando encima de la grada y muchos de los alumnos la observaban maravillados, ella llevaba el cabello desarreglado y las mejillas encendidas por el frío, las manos estaban heladas y el corazón le latía enormemente.

- ¿Ginny, qué pasó?- preguntó Natalie al pasar por aquel lugar con la quaffle bajo su brazo.

- ¡Esta maldita pelota!- miró hacia un lado y vio como los cazadores contrarios se acercaban-. Natalie vuela, ¡vuela!- la chica aceleró y se dirigió con decisión hacia los aros-. ¡Y no permitas que Michael ataje!

Ginny cerró los ojos y se acarició las muñecas, estas habían comenzado a dolerle, levantó la vista y gritó cuando su compañera anotaba nuevamente.

- ¡En tu cara Michael!- exclamó, el chico, que estaba a cincuenta metros de donde ella estaba, le sonrió y volvió a guiñarle un ojo, ella negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la otra punta de la grada, debía encontrar esa snitch. A medida que avanzaba y al estar volando sobre la escalinata, muchos alumnos le daban ánimos y le decían que estaba jugando estupendamente. Pero en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lado, la maldita pelota no aparecía, y si continuaba así tal vez estarían otra hora más jugando. Nuevamente dio otra vuelta alrededor de todo el estadio volviendo a sobrevolar los lindares de su parte del predio, Ginny miraba con rostro aburrido los semblantes de sus compañeros, de muchos sabía el nombre, pero de otros solamente recordaba sus caras, una mano que la saludaba efusivamente le llamó la atención y vislumbró a Hermione con ambos brazos levantados, la pelirroja sonrió al verla con el binocular colgado en su cuello y a uno de sus lados su hermano el cual le sonreía, pero su vista no se detuvo allí sino que se dirigió hacia esa otra persona que estaba sentada junto a su amiga. El cabello oscuro y los anteojos torcidos, la bufanda escarlata y dorado rodeando su cuello y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la dejaba sin aire…

- Harry…- susurró y sintió como su estómago se hacía jalea y como sus dedos le picaban de la expectación, Harry la había ido a ver y Hermione no le había dicho nada. El aire se volvió denso y tuvo la sensación de que una piedra se posaba en sus pulmones, la saliva se convirtió en arena y un dulce y placentero escalofrío acarició su espalda similar a la sensación del hielo en el verano. Los labios de Ginny mostraron una brillante sonrisa la cual no revelaba desde la Navidad pasada en donde había vuelto a besarse con Harry, según Hermione, claro, la luz llegó a sus ojos y sintió como la euforia y adrenalina se hacían paso en toda su extensión. Pero nuevamente algo pasó, más allá, sobre la cabeza de unos estudiantes aquella pelota escurridiza estaba volando, sin vacilar un instante se dirigió con decisión hacia aquel lugar, percatándose que la otra buscadora también la había visto, quizás antes que ella, y estaba peligrosamente cerca.

La snitch se hallaba ahora al menos a tres metros del suelo y Ginny se disputaba el lugar junto a la otra buscadora, volaban por arriba y por abajo, haciendo círculos e inclinándose una y otra vez. No supo en que momento, pero Ginny se hallaba debajo de su contraparte mientras que la pelota estaba en el frente. Entonces sucedió, Ginny no lo sintió así como tampoco la otra chica, pero una bludger pasó por entre medio de ambas escobas haciéndolas perder el equilibrio a ambas, la Ravenclaw cayó sobre la escoba de Ginny logrando que ésta también cayera estrellándose en la arena del suelo.

La cabeza le estallaba, no sabía con qué demonios se la había golpeado, pero era como si se le hubiese partido en cientos de pedacitos. Sentía un brazo trémulo sobre su estómago, a pesar de ello y del golpe que se había dado, no estaba del todo mal, sin embargo al abrir los ojos simplemente veía manchas oscuras y luces blancas que la obligaba a volver a cerrarlos. Sintió la voz de Madame Hooch preguntando si estaba bien, tanto a ella como a la otra buscadora. La cabeza le dolía, sí, pero el entendimiento estaba volviendo a su cuerpo. Recordó haber visto a Harry en la grada, sonriéndole y alentándola, recordó que perseguía la snitch atravesando el viento y que su competencia iba sobre ella, recordó aquel latigazo fugaz que hizo su escoba al ser golpeada por la bludger y como la otra buscadora perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre ella. Ginny apretó los ojos e intentó incorporarse, dolorosamente los brazos no le respondían y los sentía temblorosos. Con la ayuda de no supo quien se incorporó en el lugar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la sentía húmeda y cálida, abrió los ojos y se miró la palma de la mano, era sangre…

- Ya te he curado Weasley…- dijo la voz de la Señora Pomfrey-. A ti y a esta niña, pero deberían descansar y detener el partido.

- Imposible Poppy- dijo Hooch.

- Pero pueden tener un traumatismo.

- ¡Estoy segura que mis jugadores son capaces de soportar semejante golpe!- la discución continuó a su lado pero Ginny le restó importancia.

Ginny enfoco la vista y observó como la otra chica se estaba sentando al igual que ella, tenía la ropa manchada y la cabeza lastimada.

- Creo que eso ha sido peligroso…- murmuró Ginny.

- Ni que lo digas- gimió de dolor, la pelirroja levantó la vista al cielo y vio como la escurridiza pelota se burlaba de ellas volando sobre sus cabezas.

- Maldita Snitch…- se incorporó y tomó de la mano a la buscadora de Ravenclaw-. ¿Estás lista?

- Siempre- ambas observaron la pelota y se subieron a sus escobas elevándose en el aire, el resto de sus compañeros las imitaron.

La bludger había sido arrojada por uno de los golpeadores de las águilas, y Harry no había maldecido así ni siquiera a Voldemort, si Hermione no hubiese estado a su lado y no lo hubiese detenido, iba a bajar hacia la arena del estadio y él mismo iba a llevar a Ginny a la enfermería a que la sanen, no le importaba que su casa perdiera, lo importante era el bienestar de su novia, ¿su novia? Bueno, él esperaba que así lo fuera ese día. Pero al verla incorporarse y cruzar unas palabras con la otra accidentada pudo respirar tranquilo, era Ginny, y como él, estaba predispuesta a los golpes. Él mismo había recibido ataques de bludgers locas y de golpeadores enojados que le habían dado el pase libre a la enfermería.

Pero era diferente, su Ginny había sido golpeada y no iba a perdonar fácilmente a quien lo había hecho. Sin embargo en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lado, seguía embelesado viendo como el organismo de la chica volaba siguiendo la snitch, sentía en su propio cuerpo la sensación del viento en el rostro y la emoción de estar a solo un palmo de la pelota, siendo seguido muy de cerca por otra persona que busca lo mismo que tú. Gimió cuando la pelota volvió a desviarse y miró el perfil de Ginny con una mueca de desilusión en el rostro. Entonces pasó de golpe, Ginny se arrojó en picada hacia el suelo, al menos quince metros había y Harry sabía que aquella jugada era peligrosa. La snitch estaba a medio metro del suelo, en el mismo lugar en donde todavía estaban las marcas de la caída anterior, la otra chica se dio cuenta tarde y antes de que llegara a su lado ya todo había terminado.

Ginny se elevó en el cielo con la snitch entre sus dedos, con su otra mano se soltó el cabello sosteniéndose fuertemente al mango de la escoba con las piernas, el partido había terminado y ellos habían ganado. Los compañeros de equipo volaron a abrazarla formando una enorme masa de personas que reían y lloraban de pura emoción. Con el corazón latiendo en el pecho bajó hacia la arena y se abrazó con la buscadora Ravenclaw, ambas habían hecho un espectacular trabajo.

Entre medio de los festejos de sus compañeros, Michael Corner se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro, Ginny le sonrió y le tendió la mano, a lo que él, tal y como había hecho antes, tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con sus brazos. La pelirroja sintió como los colores se subieron a su cara, como el calor familiar de su abrazo la envolvía y como su aliento hacía cosquillas en su oído.

- Creo que he perdido…

- No sabes cuanto lo siento…- susurró ella haciendo que él riera.

- No eres buena para mentir Ginny- la alejó de sí y besó su mejilla-. Lo he visto en la grada, espero que sean felices.

- Gracias Michael- Ginny se llevó la mano a la mejilla y le regaló una sonrisa como desde hace mucho que no le daba.

Luego McGonagall apareció con la copa en las manos y se la entregó a la capitán, no sin antes murmurarle lo feliz que estaba por el hecho de que la copa quedaba en casa, Ginny atinó a abrazarla y a besarle la mejilla en un acto puramente instintivo. Muchas manos la tomaron de las piernas y brazos y la elevaron al aire mientras sostenía la copa entre sus dedos, su propia copa, su propio partido, su equipo. Sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos y como muchas personas la rodeaban. El estadio estaba abarrotado de almas festejando la victoria, sin embargo aquella presencia especial de la cual necesitaba sus palabras no se había acercado.

Después de tantas felicitaciones y una tentadora propuesta de una _"cazadora"_ de futuras estrellas de Quidditch, se decidió en ir al vestuario, ya había pasado al menos una hora del final del partido y sentía como el golpe que se había dado le estaba tomando atención. Pocos alumnos quedaban en el lugar y dudaba que hubiese alguien en la ducha, en la Sala Común habían organizado una improvisada fiesta y ya todos deberían de estar ahí.

Pero por su mente nada de aquello tenía importancia, de un fuerte golpe cerró la puerta del vestuario dejándose caer temblorosa sobre el banco de madera que había allí. Toda su espalda estaba manchada de barro y su cabello estaba mugriento. Las manos eran algo que no tenía nombre, y se sentía sucia y fea, muy fea. Los ojos le escocieron nuevamente, ya no sabía cuantas veces había querido llorar, al parecer sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero estaba horrible y entendía perfectamente por qué _él_ no había vuelto a ella. Al fin y al cabo simplemente era Ginny, la pelirroja Ginny. Con bronca se quitó las botas, golpeando con sus pies el fango de la suela de estas, que no querían ceder a su esfuerzo. Con manos rápidas desató los cordones sucios y se las quitó de una vez por todas arrojándolas contra uno de las puertas de los armarios. Arrojó las medias hacia otro lado y se quitó la armadura de cuero, los brazos le dolían a horrores y ese simple hecho le costó más que nunca.

El cuerpo le temblaba mientras se quitaba el incómodo pantalón, de un solo tirón lo sacó de sus piernas y lo dejó caer, luego el sweater y la polera, ahora simplemente se encontraba en ropa interior. Con los ojos empapados en lágrimas abrió su armario y sacó la amplia toalla que su madre le había regalado para Navidad, gimió al recordar esa fecha, esa noche particularmente en donde el cielo había estado a solo unos cuantos pasos de sus manos.

El agua que caía de la regadera era cálida al igual que esa mañana, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ya no lloraba y que el dolor que sentía había comenzado a dirimir, eso no significaba que por la noche iba a tener dolores horribles en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo luego visitaría la enfermería y pediría un calmante, siempre era bueno prevenir. Pero dudaba que la señora Pomfrey tuviese en su poder alguna poción que sanara las heridas del corazón, algo para dormir le vendría bien también.

Harry entró al vestuario con sigilo, Hermione le había indicado que estaba allí, y también le había dicho que estaba sola, ella había acentuado especialmente esa palabra.

_- Yo sé que no fue solo un beso lo de Navidad- le susurró después-. Ginny no me lo ha contado, pero la conozco lo suficiente, y no le quise preguntar más ya que no quería verla afligida._

Harry se sorprendió al entrar en el vestuario y ver la ropa de su novia arrojada en cualquier lado de la habitación, las botas estaban tumbadas junto a la entrada y el resto del uniforme había formado un camino hacia la puerta de las duchas. Entonces Harry se percató de ello, del sonido de la lluvia, el agua corriendo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella. El chico tragó en seco y sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban. Pero debía ser fuerte, y esperarla como todo un caballero inglés sin la necesidad de espiarla. Debía hacer algo urgente, con su varita ordenó y acomodó la ropa sobre el banco, limpió los restos de barro del piso y de las botas y luego observó la puerta de su viejo armario. En eso, el ruido del agua cesó y el movimiento de alguien en el baño le advirtió que ella ya estaba por salir.

Ginny luego de aclararse el cuerpo y el cabello de todo rastro de espuma que pudo ver, se envolvió perezosamente en la enorme toalla verde, _como sus ojos_. Con sus dedos desenredó el cabello y se observó frente al espejo que le devolvía la imagen de una mujer más limpia, al menos se sentía presentable. Suspiró audiblemente y sintió unas tremendas ganas de acostarse en su cama, envolverse en las mantas y comer muchos de los chocolates que le habían regalado mientras leía una de esas novelas románticas _muggles_ que Hermione tenía. Tal vez en realidad no había visto a Harry, pero dudaba seriamente que su mente le haya hecho imaginar haberlo visto, su sonrisa, sus ojos… No podía ser verdad, ¿a qué había ido…? gimoteó al imaginarlo esperándola en la Sala Común ¿Qué le diría? Que lo que había pasado esa noche había sido un error, que las palabras de amor habían sido mentira. No, no podría oírlo, se largaría a llorar como una chiquilla y eso sería peor. No iba a volver al castillo, se iba a escurrir en algún árbol hueco hasta que fuera la hora de la comida o se tomaría el primer carruaje que la lleve a Hogsmeade, pero de verlo nada, temía lo que le iba a decir. Sin embargo debía enfrentarlo, ella era una Weasley, no debía tener miedo… pero...

Con ninguna decisión en mente se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, se vestiría y arreglaría entonces iría a la Sala Común y si él estaba lo saludaría y nada más. Sí, eso haría. Con el cuerpo dolorido abrió la puerta y lo que vio al otro lado la dejó de piedra. Harry estaba en aquel lugar, estaba sentado en el mismo sitio en donde ella lo había estado minutos antes, había ordenado el desastre que había hecho con el uniforme y su posición gesticulaba tranquilidad. Su cuerpo anteriormente flacucho y escuálido ahora se mostraba más alto y formado, la finalización de la guerra y las suntuosas comidas de Molly Weasley sumado al entrenamiento de aurores había logrado maravillas en el chico, de eso se había dado cuenta en Navidad al acariciar con sensualidad toda su humanidad.

- Hola Ginny…- dijo él al verla, Ginny notó como los ojos de Harry la recorrieron de arriba abajo, al fin y al cabo se encontraba desnuda y húmeda debajo de aquella toalla.

- Harry… que bueno que es verte de nuevo- se acercó hacia su armario que se hallaba detrás de Harry y sacó con manos torpes la ropa que iba usar.

- Felicidades por el partido, has hecho un trabajo excelente con el equipo.

- Gracias- respondió ella girándose encontrando su espalda, él no la estaba mirando-. Pero mejor que el tuyo no creo…- susurró.

- No sabes lo equivocada que estás.

- No lo creo… generalmente no suelo equivocarme con ello- sonrió con amargura apretando contra su pecho la mochila con ropa-. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Quería felicitarte… y además quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?- rió suavemente-. ¿Y nosotros de qué podemos hablar Harry?

- Se me ocurren tantas cosas Ginny…- se giró encontrándose con la ardiente mirada de la chica.

- Pues no escucho que estés diciendo nada.

- Estás hermosa, como siempre si me permites decirlo.

- El mundo es libre para decir lo que queramos, Harry- tomó el nudo de la toalla y lo apretó a su pecho, Harry no respondió nada-. Si es todo lo que tenías que decir…

- No…-la miró nuevamente y se acercó a ella-. Yo quiero decirte que lo siento.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Ya sabes…- ella negó, no entendía a lo que se refería-. Lo que sucedió en Navidad Ginny- se sonrojó por lo que bajó la mirada.

- Ah…- sonrió-, eso. No debes preocuparte Harry, es algo que sucedió y yo…

- ¡Pero no debió haber sucedido!- exclamó haciendo sobresaltar a la chica que hablaba suavemente-. Lo siento- repitió.

- No tienes que estar disculpándote a cada momento conmigo Harry.

- Pero yo…

- No, entiendo que pienses que lo que pasó aquella noche fue un error- Ginny sentía como sus propias palabras las decía con calma cosa que no presentaba en su interior, sino todo lo contrario, dentro suyo tenía una marea de emociones que amenazaban con salir.

- Deberíamos haberlo hablado antes Ginny.

- Pero eso no servía de nada, lo hecho, hecho está. Basta… Sé que no soy lo que tú esperas, pero por lo que sucedió no te voy a pedir que te encadenes a mí por el resto de tu vida- murmuró sin creer sus propios dichos.

- No entiendo- Harry la miró confundido y de repente abrió los ojos-. No es lo que estás pensando, Ginny por favor- la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó sintiendo como su húmedo calor le llegaba a su piel.

- ¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando Harry?- indagó con la voz rota, si haberse acostado con ella había sido un error era hora de que fuera claro con ello.

- Cuando estuvimos juntos, haberme acostado contigo- la separó de si para mirarla a los ojos-. Yo jamás había estado así con nadie, y fue como estar en una nube…

- Bueno, ahora considérate con experiencia… De algo tiene que haber servido- se encogió de hombros y pretendió alejarse, Harry la volvió a atraer.

- No digas eso, lo que sucedió no fue un error, el error en realidad fue…

- ¡No lo digas!- gritó Ginny-. No lo digas, déjalo así si quieres, pero no digas eso…

- Pero debes saberlo…

- ¡No quiero oírte!- se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos y se alejó de él.

- Pero Ginny…- se acercó nuevamente y ella se volvió a alejar.

- No digas nada…- susurró y en el descuido el nudo de la toalla se desató y la pelirroja pudo sentir como la tela comenzaba a caer, en un rápido reflejo tomó una de las puntas y alcanzó a cubrirse a la vez que le echaba una mirada furibunda al chico.

Harry la observaba con el rostro desencajado, sus ojos se encontraban turbios por algo que Ginny no podía descifrar aún, conocía esa mirada, la había sentido sobre sí misma durante el festejo de Navidad, durante toda la noche que habían compartido juntos. Y ahora nuevamente estaba presente, de repente como si algo grande y duro le hubiese golpeado la cabeza comprendió lo que pasaba, Harry la deseaba, un puro instinto animal que quería saciar con ella. Aquel descubrimiento la hizo temblar de expectación, sabía perfectamente que no pondría ninguna resistencia si Harry optara por llevar a cabo sus deseos.

- Déjala caer, quiero verte- susurró Harry con la voz enturbiada.

- ¿Me estás cargando?- inquirió Ginny con la voz quebrada-. Me estás diciendo que acostarte conmigo fue un error, ¿y ahora me quieres ver desnuda?- con la mano libre se cubrió los ojos secando las despiadadas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- No… yo lo que en realidad.

- ¡No me hables!- con un atropellado movimiento tomó una de sus botas que él había acomodado y se la arrojó al chico el cual la esquivó rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- se cubrió el rostro ante el inesperado ataque.

- ¡Y encima me preguntas que me sucede! ¡Eres un desgraciado Harry Potter!- Ginny le lanzó la otra bota acertando esta vez en su estómago.

- ¡Me vas a lastimar!

- ¿Y acaso tú no me has lastimado? ¿No me ves rota como una muñeca de trapo?- bufó- No, claro que no, Ginny Weasley es la mujer de hierro que nunca llora, pero yo también tengo sentimientos Harry, yo también sufro. Pero a nadie le importa una mierda, ni a ti ni a nadie…

- No es verdad…

- Sí que lo es, al final después de todo lo que esperé, terminé quedándome sola… Pero claro, el salvador del Mundo Mágico ahora puede tener a quien quera a su lado.

- Estás desviando la conversación hacia un terreno que no te conviene Ginny- advirtió.

- ¿Qué no me conviene?- el dolor hizo lugar a la furia en sus ojos-. ¡¿Qué no me conviene?! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes que decir de mi, maldito hipócrita?!- le quiso pegar con su puño pero Harry se lo tomó entre sus manos y lo giró hacia la espalda femenina.

- No te conviene hacerme enojar Ginevra…

- Cínico…- murmuró en su rostro-. Tú no tienes nada que decir de mi persona.

- Oh…- sonrió con petulancia-. La santa Ginevra no tiene ninguna deuda en su haber.

- Vas a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero Harry…

- ¿Y qué harás?- la apretó contra uno de los armarios fingiendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios-. ¿Llamarás a tu guardián, a tú Michael Corner para que te salve?- Ginny sonrió comprendiendo por fin.

- Estás celoso- aseguró con voz sensual- Harry Potter está celoso de mi…- se carcajeó con una risa falsa-. Pues lo siento por ti- intento zafar de su agarre pero solo hizo que el chico la apretara más-. Me estás lastimando…

- ¿Ah si? Pues lo siento querida, pero te quedarás aquí hasta que yo termine contigo- todo el dolor que sentía Ginny por Harry ahora se había convertido en un odio irrefutable.

- Eres un… Debería haberme quedado con él o con Dean, en vez de haberte elegido a ti…- Harry la apretó con más fuerza-. Y sé por qué estás celoso, porque Michael coqueteó conmigo antes del partido- sonrió al ver el asentimiento en la cara de Harry-. Me dijo que si él ganaba yo tendría que ser su San Valentín este día, pero ¿qué crees? Él terminó perdiendo.

- Entonces me alegro…

- Sin embargo…- lo interrumpió-, creo que salir con él en un día tan bello como hoy es lo más acertado.

- Ni se te ocurra- la amenazó acercando su rostro al de Ginny.

- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?- sugirió ella.

- Yo…- susurró-, y esto…- en ese instante su boca tomó los labios de Ginny en un fuerte arrebato, con furia le abrió los labios y profundizó el contacto con Ginny con su lengua, y Harry sintió como aquel monstruo de su estómago volvía a gemir de satisfacción.

Mientras tanto Ginny percibía como cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba en reconocimiento a Harry, notó como el chico soltaba uno de sus brazos y la tomaba por la nuca aligerando el ángulo de encuentro, permitiéndole una mayor comprenetación. Hacía casi dos meses que no lo besaba, y la sensación era aún mayor que tal y como la recordaba, el sabor almizclado de su lengua, dulce y picante, al igual que su humedad, cálida y persistente. La otra mano que la sostenía del brazo se posó en su cintura y Ginny se vio atrapada entre el cuerpo del chico y la puerta de los armarios. La toalla había caído al suelo en algún momento y lo único que presentía Ginny era el frío de la habitación siendo redimido por las caricias de su amado.

Los hambrientos labios del chico se curvaron hacia su mejilla y luego bajaron hacia su mandíbula dirigiéndose hacia atrás llegando a su oreja. Lo que Harry hizo allí con sus dientes acariciando luego con su lengua debía ser prohibido, pensaba Ginny en cada suspiro que salía de su boca. Esos días separados sólo habían animado aun más el fuego entre ellos, los cuales estaban deseosos de más y más, atrás quedaba el desamor de Harry hacia su persona, a Ginny ya no le importaba, ahora simplemente quería volver a sentirlo, aunque fuese la última vez, solo una vez más. Entonces tomando las riendas de la situación empujó el cuerpo del joven hacia el banco de madera, obligándolo a sentarse en él.

- Ginny…- murmuró Harry con los ojos encendidos-. Debemos parar…

- Cállate- Ginny se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry y dejó que su cabello cayera sobre su todavía húmeda espalda.

Con ambas manos Ginny le tomó la cara y lo volvió a besar mordisqueando con sensualidad sus labios, los brazos de Harry le volvieron a rodear la cintura y todo sentido de consciencia que había en su cabeza se disparó como un cohete haciendo que sus sentidos se hicieran lugar en sus acciones. La piel de Ginny estaba suave y cálida, húmeda en sus yemas y ardiente en sus palmas, su aroma se veía intensificado por la posición en la que se hallaban y su cabello acariciaba sus brazos con una sensación exquisita. Las piernas de la pelirroja atrapaban una y otra vez las movedizas extremidades del chico, el cual a cada momento iba buscando una nueva posición en donde el cuerpo de Ginny quedara mejor amoldado al suyo. Sin embargo las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y Harry lo sabía, conocía perfectamente a Ginny y nuevamente iban a cometer el mismo error de Navidad.

Ella estaba más que predispuesta, pero gruñó en disconformidad cuando las manos de Harry la alejaron de sus labios, la mirada de su amante era incitante y oscura, la pasión le había abarrotado el rostro y un extraño color rojizo se había apoderado de su piel. Se veía adorable, pero la determinación en su mirada la hizo sentir que aquel momento ya no iba a continuar. Sintiendo la sensación de desnudez luego de un momento de arrebato, intentó cubrirse los pechos con sus manos a lo que Harry tomó la toalla del suelo y la envolvió con ella calentándola primero con un golpe de su varita.

- Ginny…- susurró volviendo a abrazarla, ella estaba extrañamente en silencio y su respiración no era pausada.

- No…

- Ginny…- insistió trazando una vertiente con sus dedos en aquella línea que formaba su espina dorsal-. Ginny escucha…- pidió.

- ¿Qué tengo que escuchar Harry? ¿Qué ya no me quieres? ¿Qué fue un error haberte acostado conmigo?- su voz que sonaba segura en un principio fue cambiando hasta terminar sonando como un chillido agudo-. Yo no podía soportar que…

- Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca que yo nunca dije…- acarició su mandíbula y dirigió sus dedos hacia el mentón irguiéndole el rostro-. No pienses eso de mí.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que piense?- sus ojos estaban apagados y su rostro había perdido el color característico de la exaltación.

- Quiero…- mustió con voz ronca tapando la boca de la chica con su mano-, quiero que te calles por un momento y me dejes hablar sólo a mi… chist, chist, chist…- impidió antes de que ella dijera algo-. Yo hablaré ahora.

- Pero…- Harry apretó su espalda contra su pecho y la besó con ardor logrando que Ginny se quedara sin palabras por un momento.

- Si no quieres que te castigue…- le sonrío con picardía-, sabrás lo que te conviene- Ginny no pudo evitar reír con ese sonido cantarín y fresco que siempre lo había maravillado, por lo que su cuerpo masculino simplemente volvió a actuar por instinto y nuevamente la volvió a besar enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y profundizando con su lengua en cada extremo de la cavidad bucal de la chica, siendo correspondido por la ardiente fogosidad de ella.

- ¿Y qué me harás?- inquirió la pelirroja con sensualidad mientras levantaba los brazos y los posaba sobre los hombros de Harry.

- Se me ocurren tantas cosas relacionadas con tu cuerpo y con este banco de madera…- curvó su boca en una sonrisa, gesto que dejó sin aliento a Ginny-. Pero lo más recomendable es que primero hablemos y que luego dejemos que suceda lo que tenga que pasar- Ginny asintió notando como en su interior renacía una calidez que creyó perdida hacía unos momentos, algo parecido a la felicidad que había vivido en ese mes hacía casi dos años en donde habían explorado cada extremo de su cuerpo con tímidas caricias, algo similar a ese beso de cumpleaños de Harry, algo como lo que había sentido al dormir en su brazos para Navidad.

- Habla…- le ordenó sonriendo permitiéndose disfrutar de sus suaves caricias.

- Lo que sucedió en Navidad fue maravilloso…- susurró en su oído-. Fue el momento cúlmine en donde toda duda se escapó de mi comprensión y en donde realmente me dí cuenta de que tú eres solamente para mí… No digas nada- levantó su mano y posó su dedo índice en los labios de ella-. A pesar de todo, nosotros cometimos dos errores muy graves al hacer eso…

- ¿Errores?- extrañada curvó una ceja.

- Primero, nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos a pesar de hablar de todo lo que pasó, y nos dejamos guiar por un instinto puramente carnal- Ginny lo miró con sorpresa y asintió vacilante-. Y segundo…- la mano de Harry se desplazó por sus brazos dirigiéndose a su vientre-, Ginny no nos habíamos cuidado- la miró a los ojos notando como los de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Harry yo…

- Pero no pasó nada, porque no es así- sus labios temblaron-, ¿no? Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me hubieras avisado algo así.

- Yo...- sus ojos perdieron el brillo y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

- Dime la verdad, ¿estás embarazada?- Ginny negó suavemente limpiando las lágrimas con la toalla que la envolvía-. ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- Yo luego de todo lo que pasó… Yo… Digamos que mi cuerpo no se hallaba en el mejor momento del mes para concebir. No te voy a negar que esa posibilidad se me hizo real después de todo lo que pasó, pero… pero antes de que terminara el año llegó mi período y yo…

- No digas más…- la abrazó-. Me hubiese sentido tan mal si estuvieses embarazada de esta forma. No me malinterpretes- agregó al ver el cambio de semblante en el rostro de la chica-. Yo quiero tener hijos contigo, pero no por un error, o más bien... No un error, sino me refiero a no tener las cosas aclaradas entre nosotros. Quiero que seamos plenamente conscientes de esa posibilidad y que…

- Lo entiendo- le sonrió con asentimiento-. Creo que las cosas no estaban dichas, y aún… por el momento no me veo preparada para ser madre, más adelante… Somos jóvenes y tenemos tanto por vivir…

- Yo te quiero Ginny- tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró fijamente-. Me sentí tan mal al otro día al despertarme y no verte a mi lado, y luego no me mirabas… Y habíamos hecho el amor sin habernos dicho nada, sin hablar después… ¡creí que iba a volverme loco! Tú no me mandaste nada… Ni una lechuza ni nada...

- Yo esperaba que tú lo hicieras…- el rostro de Harry se iluminó al comprender.

- No sabes como lo siento- sonrió y volvió a abrazarla-. Sé que no es el momento indicado ni la posición indicada, pero es lo que quiero… Volvamos a lo que teníamos antes- pidió-. Estar contigo había sido un sueño hermoso, y quiero despertar y continuar viviéndolo, siempre a tu lado, siempre en tus brazos pequeña…

- Claro que sí Harry… es lo que más deseo- hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico y lo besó suavemente-. No te das una idea de la falta que me has hecho.

- Tú también a mí…- le sonrió con suavidad y la besó dejando que ella tomara el control, así como recordaba y como tanto le gustaba.

Los labios de Ginny oficialmente volvían a ser suyos, su piel y sus sonrisas, sus caricias y sus mimos. Harry sabía que nunca se cansaría de ello y daría hasta lo que no le pertenecía por tenerla a su lado. Ginny era luz y calidez en su pecho, ella era la razón de sus sueños y la razón de continuar. Jamás había entendido lo que era ese sentimiento, no podía comprender ni conocer como en los rostros de sus padres en aquellas fotos mágicas que Hagrid le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo, sus caras estaban iluminadas y un brillo especial invadía sus ojos, ese brillo del amor que ahora tan bien conocía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ginny comenzó a tirar de los botones de su camisa para desprenderla, Harry la volvió a alejar de sí, aunque ese movimiento le costase un amplio dolor en sus lugares más íntimos, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?- gimió ella con una voz que no parecía propia.

- Porque puede entrar alguien…- besó sus mejillas-. Y porque quiero que nuestra primera vez como novios sea en una cama normal.

- Pero a mi no me importa hacerlo aquí mismo…- se pegó más a él.

- A mi tampoco me importaría, pero quiero que sea diferente- se paró de aquel banco y la ayudó a enderezarse-. Ahora quiero que te vistas mientras yo te espero afuera.

- Afuera hace frío…

- Si quieres te puedo esperar aquí adentro siempre y cuando no te pasees desnuda frente a mí.

- Como quieras…- susurró ella en su oído abrazándolo por la espalda moviendo sus manos en caricias indebidas.

- Ginny…- la regañó.

- Aguafiestas- le mordió el cuello juguetonamente y Harry la escuchó sonreír.

Si Harry pensaba que iba a salir airoso de aquel vestuario, pues estaba muy equivocado y Ginny se encargó de eso. Desde que la ayudara a enganchar el prendedor del sostén de encaje que ella se había puesto, a decidir si aquella polera le quedaba bien o mal cambiándose frente suyo dejando ver sus pechos firmemente sujetos en aquella tela fuerte que formaban las copas del sostén. Harry descubrió que su novia simplemente emanaba sensualidad y eso combinado con su deseo de seducir terminaba produciendo que él quisiese perder el control a cada instante. Cuando Ginny al fin estuvo lista Harry la contempló de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de que valía la pena esperar para luego verla tan radiante.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto tal y como a él le gustaba, había optado por usar el mismo sweater que había usado para el partido que el mismo Harry se había encargado de limpiar al entrar al vestuario, luego había elegido un simple pantalón vaquero ajustado en su cadera y después holgado de las piernas, que para satisfacción del chico le marcaba perfectamente su trasero el cual llenaba idealmente las costuras de la prenda. Unas botas acordonadas y luego un poco de aquel perfume que siempre la había caracterizado.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó cuando ella se lo puso.

- ¿Esto?- ella movió el pequeño frasco con un líquido rosado y lo guardó en el armario-. Es una concentración _muggle_ de esencia de flores, mi papá siempre me lo regala para las vacaciones desde que comencé el colegio. Una vez le pregunté qué era, y me dijo que era un secreto- se encogió de hombros-. Pero algún día descubriré de dónde lo saca.

- Un día le preguntaré y tendré una colección personal en nuestro cuarto. Es delicioso- la abrazó antes de salir del vestuario y la apretó a su cuerpo.

- Tú también lo eres Harry- respondió ella tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia el frío de febrero, tal vez el cambio de temperatura lograra que sus ganas de algo más se vieran aplacadas.

Tal y como había supuesto Ginny, el camino hacía la Sala Común fue de un total desconcierto para la mayoría de los alumnos, primero, era ella el capitán del equipo que acababa de ganar la copa, segundo, a su lado iba Harry Potter el doblemente salvador del Mundo Mágico, y tercero, ambos volvían a ir de la mano luego de casi dos años. Todo eso en combinación hacía que fueran el objeto de la mayoría de las miradas. Sin embargo a ninguno de los dos los influyó en lo más mínimo, simplemente iban pendientes del otro y prestándose toda la atención entre ellos como para no saber lo que los demás decían. Todo lo de alrededor no importabla, lo único que valía la pena era ese sentimiento de pertenencia y posesión que tenían, y esa calidez que se expandía cada vez más en el pecho.

Hasta la Dama Gorda del retrato se vio feliz e interesada al verlos, al ingresar en la Sala Común todo el bamboleo del festejo los golpeó de lleno, y sin importar nada más, fueron inmergidos a la fiesta teniendo vasos de cerveza de manteca en sus manos y cánticos en sus labios. Ginny rió al ver a Luna festejando junto a Michael al lado de la chimenea, eran del equipo perdedor pero el sentimiento de unidad que había nacido en la guerra hacía de ese hecho algo normal, Hermione sonrió con fuerza al verlos de la mano, y guiñándoles un ojo al rato les indicó que salieran de la Sala Común con ella y Ron.

La noticia de que habían vuelto a ser pareja ya se había expandido por todo el colegio, sin embargo aquello poca incidencia tenía para ellos, cuando Michael pasó cerca del grupo en donde se encontraban, Harry no dudó un segundo en tomar a Ginny de la cintura y darle un beso en los labios que la hizo suspirar de encanto, luego le sonrió con ternura y la besó con dulzura en las mejillas acercándola a su cuerpo, nunca más la dejaría sola.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer por San Valentín?- le preguntó mientras subían a unos de los carruajes junto a Ron y Hermione.

- Quiero besarte, mimarte…- sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciarle los brazos.

- No hagan eso frente a los demás- dijo Ron con el rostro desencajado- Es asqueroso…

- Ya cállate Ronald- le dijo Hermione abalanzándose sobre él dándole un profundo beso que el pelirrojo recibió y respondió complacido.

- ¿Y qué más quieres hacer?- insistió Harry acariciando el costado de su pequeña barriga ignorando el espectáculo que sus amigos ofrecían.

- Quiero remontar una cometa.

- ¿Una cometa?- curvó una ceja con interrogación y decidió que podía concederle eso-. Está bien, volaremos una cometa si es lo que quieres.

- Y luego quiero que me lleves a un rincón algo oscuro…- se inclinó sobre él-. Y quiero que me hagas el amor- Harry rió sonoramente y la besó en los labios.

- Lo que tú quieras Ginny, siempre lo que tú quieras...

- Quiero que todos los días sean San Valentín para nosotros.

- Siempre…

Y Ginny supo que a pesar de no ser el día de San Valentín, siempre que Harry estuviese a su lado así lo sería; porque no hace falta que exista una fecha especial para demostrar tu amor, ni tampoco para exclamar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentís por una persona. El amor es así, como una cometa de brillantes colores que vuela en el aire, difícil de manejar y que mejora con la práctica, siempre afectado por la fuerza del viento. Pero si uno la construyó con fuertes cimientos y toda ternura, siempre otorgará diversión a la vida de toda persona, así como el amor en el corazón de ellos mismos.

- Harry...- lo llamó Ginny estando apoyada sobre su hombro mientras sentían el contínuo bamboleo del carruaje al pasar por el camino de tierra.

-Mmm- inquirió él apretando su brazo.

- ¿Sabías que el amor es como una cometa?

- ¿Cómo es eso?- le preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos y mirándola con diversión.

- Es una historia muy larga...- acarició la palma de su mano libre y se la levó a los labios-. ¿Quieres escucharla?

- Sí...- Ginny se volvió a reclinar sobre él y comenzó a relatar, Harry suspiró con tranquilidad al sentir su calor. Claro que sí, el amor era como una cometa, Ginny era el amor, de colores brillantes y divertida, furiosa como el viento y maleable como el agua. Era su cometa.

* * *

Jamás en mi vida imaginé escribir un One Shot pero creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Muy feliz San valentín y día de la amistad para todos, aquí solo es el día de los enamorados, pero en muchos otros lados lo es de ambas cosas, como sea, aquí no lo es pero no está de más decirlo.

Este es un regalo muy especial para mi amiga Karla, porque tal y como se lo había prometido lo había comenzado a escribir e insólitamente pensé en tí cariño. También es un regalo para el foro de **Chocolate y Menta** y todos los miembros que pertenecen a él, en mi perfil está el link.

Feliz día a Joanne y a Rose, a pesar de no estar siempre en contacto, las llevo en mi corazón, las adoro y quiero mucho.

Puede que algún día, pero no prometo cuando, haya una continuación o bien se explique lo que sucedió en esa misteriosa Navidad, tal y como dije es una idea que por el momento no escribiré, pero más adelante es muy probable.

Desde ahora les agradezco por los reviews que dejarán (porque los tienen que dejar) y les mando muchos saludos.

Los quiero,

Jor.


End file.
